Book of Legends
by Smigle Loco
Summary: Collection of Warrior One-Shots. Varies from snippets to life stories.


**This if for the Warrior Challenge forum Saddest Song challenge, the song is Family Portrait by P!nk watch?v=hvpQsPKEwbw**

* * *

Characters:

Main-#Kestrelpaw- light brown she-cat with white belly, under tail, dark brown paws and deep blue eyes

Brother-#Swallowpaw~ dark grey tom with white stripes one tail and back, black paws and light green eyes

Mother-#Mothwhisper~ light grey dappled she-cat with black paws, tail tip and light blue eyes

Father-#Russetpath~ dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes and light brown tail

Foster Dad-#Coaster~ old, bony black tom with glowing yellow eyes

Foster Mom-#Roxy~ old calico she-cat with warm brown eyes

* * *

Kestrelpaw sat at the edge of the clearing, her brother Swallowpaw pressing his grey fur against her side . Her ears twitched as her parents yelled in front of them.

"You don't ever come visit them," screeched her mother, her light grey fur on end," sometimes Russetpath, I think you don't even love them!" My father hissed as his hackles rose.

"Fine Mothwhisper!" he spat,"then if I don't love them, why should I visit! I knew i should have never mated with a stupid ShadowClan cat, there are many, more sutible she-cat in WindClan." Kestrelpaw's ear's went back as her mother launche into a wave of more insults.

"You fox-hearted , Mouse-brained rabbit-chaser!" she screeched, "these are your kits! If you refuse to love them they you are worth less then a piece of mouse-dung." Russetpath's eyes narrowed.

"You little mousefodder!" he snarled. Once he'd spat his last word he truned tail and stromed off into the brush, his dark brown pelt dissapearing into the shadows. As soon as he'd left Mothwhisper collaspe to the ground, tears streaming from her ice blue eyes. Swallowpaw crept forwards to comfort her.

"It's alright kits," she wept," you just won't being seeing much of your dad anymore." Kestrelpaw ears perked up at Mothwhsper's words as she was flooded by flashbacks, her father smiling at her as a kit, her being groomed by her mother while her father groomed Swallowpaw, her whole family curled up together, sleeping blissfully. She was snapped back to reality by her mother loudening wails.

"Mama, please stop crying," Kestrelpaw mewed,"I ca't stand the sound!" Her mother looked, a weak smile on her face.

"Thank you my little mouse," she coed,"I let love get in the way of my family, I won't let it destroy my family ever again." Kestrelpaw felt tears well in her eyes as she relized that she'd never see her father again. She spun around and dashed out of the clearing, following the scent of her father that was left on the plants. Her world turned to a blur as she raced after her father. She came to the Thunderpath that seprated her home from her father's. Her dad was just across the large black stretch. She darted across and jumped in front of her sire.

"What?" he sputtered before reconizing his daughter.

"Can't we we work this out, I'll behave better, I promise," she cried,"Daddy, please don't leave!" She rubbed her shoulder agaisnt her father as she wept. He pulled back with a look of frustration.

"Kestrelpaw," he growled," go back now...' he stopped as Swallowpaw came pelting across the Thunderpath folowed by Mothwhisper.

"Kestrelpaw" Mothwhisper hissed,"what in StarClan were you thinking!" The apprentice frowned and turned back to her father.

"Mom will be nicer, I'll be so much better, so will my brother, I promise. I'll do everything right, I'll be your little girl forever, I'll sleep at night! Please just stay!" Kestrelpaw wailed.

"But Kestrelpaw," Russetpath whispered,"I just don't love your mother."

"But in my mermories we looked happy, can't we just pretend?" Her father shook his head. Tears of saddeness ,but also anger, welled in her eyes.

"Fine," she yelled,"I don't want a step-brother anyways!" She spun around and dashed back to the thunderpath. She ran the along side the black strech until the sun sank below the horizon. Almost as if instantly storm clouds rolled in and rain fell from the heavens. Kestrelpaw slowly walked up the hill towards a barn next to the Horseplace and collasped infront of the door. As she heaved a old, bony, black tom walked to her side.

"Kit what are doing out in this weather," he questioned as Kestrelpaw looked up, blinked the rain and tears from her eyes," come inside immediatly or you'll catch cold!" Kestrelpaw heaved herself to her feet and followed the tom into the barn. He lead her past sleeping horses, a few twolegs and up into a hay loft. Nestled in the hay was an old calico she-cat.

"My dear Coaster," cooed the she-cat," who is this young kit?"

"I found her outside in the rain my love." responed the tom, his yellow eyes warming at the sight of his obvious mate,"Though I never did catch her name." Both pairs of eyes trained on the younge she-cat.

"My names's Kestrelpa..." she stopped herself, I they knew she was a Clan cat they might tell her to leave,"Kestrel, my name is Kestrel."

"Well that's a funny name," piped the she-cat,"but I'm not one to judge, my name's Roxy, this is my mate Coaster. Now Kestrel, I would like know why you came to barn, we are welcome to visators, we just like to know thier story." Kestrelpaw, now Kestrel shuffled her paws.

"We-Well," she started,"My daddy didn't love my mommy anymore and they fought alot, then he left. I tried to talk to him but he didn't listen. I relized that I didn't love my family either so I left. Now I'm looking for a new mom and daddy." When Kestrel looked up she saw tears in Roxy's eyes.

"You poor kit," she wailed,"I know how you feel, my parents fought too. You may stay here for as long as you need!" When Kestrel nodded Roxy's brown eyes lit up with delight.

"Now come here kit." purred Coaster,"If we are going to be a family we need to get acquaintanced. I'll get all the water out of your fur while you tell us everything about you.

Later that evening Kestrel looked out a opening in the barn roof a the sky. The star sprangled sky seemed diffrent, like something was missing. Then she relized, her star was mising. When she was a kit there was one star in the sky that signed brighter than the rest. Only her father and she could see it and it had become a symbol of thier love. She remebered that night fondly.

"See that star Kestrelkit," he purred,"that really bright one?"

"Yes I do daddy, it's so pretty!" she'd squealed. Her father chuckled.

"Yes, just like you," he smiled,"That's our star, as long as it shines know that I'll be there."

As the memories flooded Kestrel's head she felt a single tear escape her eye.

"I hope you rememeber," she whispered,"that the night you left not only did you steal my family but you took my shining star."Closing here eyes Kestrel let every memory of er father escape her though as she finally was a piece.


End file.
